Destinos inquebrantables
by Nalnya
Summary: Nadie sabía cuan mudable podía ser la diosa de la Fortuna, tan temible. Sus palabras eran ley y todos sufrían sus cambios de humor. Reto: "Tres palabras, tres personajes" Bathilda Bagshot - historia -, Vernon Dursley - ambición - y Alice Longbottom - bebé -.
1. SERENIDAD HISTÓRICA

**DESTINOS INQUEBRANTABLES**

**Disclaimmer: **Bathilda Bagshot era una historiadora de renombre, pero nadie sabía todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar para poder triunfar. Vernon Dursley era un ambicioso director de una fábrica de taladros y muggle de los pies a la cabeza. Alice Longbottom, antiguo miembro de la orden del fénix no sabía todo lo que había puesto en juego aquel día que se enfrentó a los mortífagos. Reto: ''Tres palabras, tres personajes''

Este fic pertenece al reto ''Tres palabras, tres personajes''

Bathilda Bagshot: historia.

Vernon Dursley: ambición.

Alice Longbottom: bebé.

* * *

SERENIDAD HISTÓRICA

Toda su vida había girado en torno a la historia, ya fuera mágica o muggle.

Ya desde joven deseaba ser historiadora. Era su obsesión.

Deseaba poseer el conocimiento de los hechos pasados para poder deducir los del futuro pues, para Bathilda Bagshot no creía en la adivinación por medio de los posos del té o bolas de cristal, si no que ella pensaba que la mejor manera de adivinación, a su parecer – que era el acertado – era la historia. Desde su punto de vista el ser humano siempre tropezaba dos o más veces con la misma piedra. Tendía a olvidar su pasado y, por ello, repetía acciones transcurridas tiempo atrás.

Había estado casada, pero había sido hace tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba el rostro de aquél que alguna vez fue su marido. Había estado enamorada de él, eso no lo dudaba, pero la historia acaparaba tanta de su atención que casi no le dejaba tiempo para él.

Su marido no se lo había reprochado nunca a la cara, pero ella lo notaba en sus preguntas sobre si volvería a quedarse levantada hasta tarde, o si necesitaba tener que hacer tantos viajes sin él.

Pasaron los años y la situación se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Ella acababa de empezar a escribir ''_Una historia de magia''_ que requería mucho más de su tiempo, y él empezó a conocer otras mujeres hasta que terminaron divorciándose.

Al principio, a Bathilda le dolió perderle, pero pronto la historia le sustituyó y se volcó completamente en ella.

Ahora, mientras observaba su muerte en aquellos fieros ojos serpentinos sentía una extraña calma.

La taza derramada de té en la mesa empezaba a resbalarse manchando el suelo, pero ella solo veía esos ojos rojos y las promesas de una paz absoluta inscrita en ellos.

Este la apuntaba con la varita sellando lo que sería el final de su historia. Y mientas un resplandor verdoso inundaba la habitación, Bathilda agarraba con fuerza su libro; aquello a lo que había dedicado toda su vida. Por encima de todo


	2. HOMBRE EXITOSO, HOMBRE AVARICIOSO

**DESTINOS INQUEBRANTABLES**

**Disclaimmer: **Bathilda Bagshot era una historiadora de renombre, pero nadie sabía todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar para poder triunfar. Vernon Dursley era un ambicioso director de una fábrica de taladros y muggle de los pies a la cabeza. Alice Longbottom, antiguo miembro de la orden del fénix no sabía todo lo que había puesto en juego aquel día que se enfrentó a los mortífagos. Reto: ''Tres palabras, tres personajes''

Este fic pertenece al reto ''Tres palabras, tres personajes''

Bathilda Bagshot: historia.

Vernon Dursley: ambición.

Alice Longbottom: bebé.

* * *

HOMBRE EXITOSO, HOMBRE AVARICIOSO

Vernon Dursley era un muggle en todo su tamaño… y no estaba de más decir que era un GRAN tamaño el suyo.

Desde que era bastante pequeño había odiado todo lo relacionado con la magia y, cuando conoció a Petunia, que tenía una hermana bruja, no pudo más que reforzar su odio.

Aunque, en el fondo, su odio no era más que temor a lo desconocido y, como Vernon era un hombre bastante rudo, no conocía otra forma de demostrar su temor o, por el contrario, no demostrarlo.

Habían tenido una vida tan muggle, que él no podía quejarse. Era el director de una empresa de tornillos y tenía, a su parecer, una familia de película. Pero todo esto se truncó cuando, una noche, apareció en su puerta su sobrino político, que no podía ser otra cosa que un mago.

Petunia y él intentaron erradicarle toda esa ''anormalidad'' del cuerpo no contándole su verdadera procedencia, pero, al final, al cumplir su un décimo cumpleaños terminó echándose a perder todos sus empeños.

Vernon Dursley era ambicioso. Él mismo lo admitía, porque la ambición, para él, era una cualidad primordial en todo hombre de negocio. Dirigía una empresa con mano firme camino del éxito, y su hijo no podía ser más que un motivo de orgullo para él. Su pequeño niñito. Desde que había nacido había estado orgulloso de él, pues desde el principio Dudley era como él, y sabía que había aprendido a ser ambicioso desde pequeño por lo que sería un exitoso hombre en el mundo.

Su familia era magnífica, excepto por Harry, su sobrino. Él siempre era la nota discordante, había tantos hechos extraños a su alrededor que les era imposible evitar saber que sería como sus odiosos padres, sin embargo cuando supo que su sobrino podía correr peligro tuvo ganas de, al menos, despedirse de él, pues, aunque fuera odioso, y ellos se hubieran portado tan mal con él, Harry estaba intentando salvarles la vida.

El mundo mágico seguía siendo motivo de odio para Vernon, pero aun así, siempre recibió visitas de su sobrino, y aunque Vernon le decía siempre que no necesitaba que les visitara, interiormente le agradecía que viniera, pues Vernon Dursley podía ser muchas cosas, pero también sabía ser agradecido, y él lo estaba con Harry.


	3. NOCHE DE BRUJAS O MORTÍFAGOS

**DESTINOS INQUEBRANTABLES**

**Disclaimmer: **Bathilda Bagshot era una historiadora de renombre, pero nadie sabía todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar para poder triunfar. Vernon Dursley era un ambicioso director de una fábrica de taladros y muggle de los pies a la cabeza. Alice Longbottom no sabía todo lo que había puesto en juego aquel día que fue capturada por los mortífagos. Reto: ''Tres palabras, tres personajes''

Este fic pertenece al reto ''Tres palabras, tres personajes''

Bathilda Bagshot: historia.

Vernon Dursley: ambición.

Alice Longbottom: bebé.

* * *

NOCHE DE BRUJAS… O DE MORTÍFAGOS

Alice Longbottom se había considerado que tenía mucha suerte al salir airosa las tres veces que se enfrentó a Voldemort con su marido. Se había considerado tan afortunada… hasta aquél fatídico día de Halloween de 1981.

Su marido y ella habían estado paseando por el callejón Diagon buscando algunos caramelos para su bebé cuando aparecieron varios encapuchados. La pareja intentó luchar contra ellos, pero eran demasiados, a pesar de lo cual, consiguieron reducir a bastantes de ellos.

Sin embargo, fueron capturados por ellos y llevarlos a algún lugar que no lograron ver por las bolsas que habían puesto en su cabeza al estilo muggle.

Una vez los soltaron, los tuvieron en una mazmorra con la intención de debilitarlos para que estuvieran más dispuestos a hablar. En todo ese tiempo, Alice Longbottom no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeño bebé, tan pequeño, se había convertido en la razón de su existencia, sin embargo, seguía pensando que luchar contra Voldemort era lo acertado, quería un mundo libre del mago oscuro para su niño.

Los mortífagos probaron varios métodos para interrogarles, pero ante el mutismo de la pareja recurrieron a la maldición cruciatus cuando Bellatrix Lestrange hizo su aparición gritando a los Longbottom y exigiéndoles donde se encontraba su amo.

Las maldiciones caían una tras otra, y Alice logró alcanzar la mano de su marido entre pausa y pausa de las maldiciones, y de su mente no desaparecía la imagen de su pequeño bebé.

Rayo tras rayo, la imagen de Neville iba deshaciéndose por más que Alice intentara aferrarse a su recuerdo, pronto este fue sustituido por una brumosa calma, que lo cubrió todo…

Alice Longbottom despertó sudorosa en aquella cama dura de aquella habitación completamente blanca. Aquél sueño le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca aunque no sabía por qué. Miró a su lado, donde aún descansaba su compañero, y tranquilizando su nerviosa respiración volvió a tumbarse e intentó quitarse de encima la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo muy importante.

¿Qué podía olvidar ella que fuera tan importante?


End file.
